


Rooftop Surprise

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Prototype kinkmeme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Surprise

"Find Zeus, bring him in."

"Sir, are you sure-"

"Cross that's an order!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Cross left the General with a pit in his stomach. He had seen first hand the destruction Mercer was capable of, and remembered all too well his first losing battle with him in the Hive. Zeus was a _force_ and Robert wasn't sure he had what it took to stop him. Orders were orders though, there was nothing he could do. He made sure his weapons were fully loaded and functional before hopping into one of the military trucks and heading to the last place Zeus had been sighted. Not that that meant much, Zeus could move so fast he could be anywhere by now. However Cross had a feeling that Mercer was after something in the area since he'd been caught three times already by the viral detectors and chased away.

"Be on alert!" he told the survivors on the base, "I'll be on the rooftop keeping an eye out for him, we'll get him this time!" Cross raised the arm with the launcher on it and lead the weary men in a cheer.

It didn't matter that he didn't believe a word of it himself.

Cross left the soldiers to settle on top of a nearby skyscraper. From here he could watch the ground all around area for suspicious behavior as well as the rooftops around him. Mercer, Zeus, would never get past him. Robert was glad for his grueling military training as he stood unmoving on the rooftop for hours. The sun set and left him in darkness, but the base's spotlights easily lit up the area around them so he could still do his job with some competence. His stupid stupid pointless job.

Sometime near what had to be midnight he head the door behind him click, his nerves completely fried at this point he whirled around to point his launcher at whoever, or whatever, dared to disturb him. It was a marine carrying a tray of food complete with a thermos of coffee. The marine looked frozen with uncertainty, eyes crossed as he stared down the barrel of Cross's weapon.

Robert sighed and dropped his arm, "You damn near gave me a heart attack, soldier," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry sir," said the marine, relaxing slightly and setting the tray on an air conditioning unit beside Cross, "The boys all thought you could use something hot, something to help you through the night."

"Thank you," said Robert, hurriedly eating the food on the tray and pouring himself some coffee, "Tell the boys they're lifesavers."

"Sir!" the soldier gave Cross a smart salute and turned on his heel, heading back out the door.

"Mmph," Cross made a muffled sound of pleasure as he ate, he really had needed this.

He was reaching for the thermos to pour more coffee when something akin to a train slammed into his back and knocked him roughly to the ground. The tray of food and the precious coffee went flying away from him, clattering noisily on the concrete rooftop, "So, on look out, Captain?" hissed a gravelly voice in his ear.

"Mercer!" growled Cross, trying to push himself up.

"Stay down, dog!" spat Mercer, easily pushing him down despite being much smaller in stature. He was straddling Cross's hips, a hand pressing down between his shoulder blades effectively pinning the larger man like a bug, "I've been just waiting for a distraction," whispered Mercer in his ear, "Good thing you still have to eat, unlike me."

"You've been _here_?" yelled Cross, still futilely struggling beneath him, "For how _long_?"

Robert could almost _feel_ Mercer's self-satisfied smirk as he replied, "Since you got here."

"Fuck!" snapped Cross, he jerked his hips trying to roll Mercer off of him.

Mercer shifted at the movement and grunted, "You keep doing that, Cross, and we're going to have problems," the virus paused, "Or, well, you will."

"What are you talking about, Mercer?" snarled Cross, he was becoming tired of this game, "Either kill me or get lost!"

"How about option C?"

"Option _what_?" Mercer didn't answer him, instead running his hands down Robert's back following the curve of his spine until they reached his butt, where they each cupped a cheek and _squeezed_ , "Oh fuck no!" yelled Cross, jerking up on one hand now that he wasn't pinned down between the shoulder blades. His other arm he twisted to point his launcher directly at Mercer's face over his shoulder. Before he could fire a mass of tentacles seemed to explode from Zeus's body, wrapping tightly around Cross as dexterous fingers removed the launcher from his arm and tossed it across the rooftop, far away from him.

 _Goddammit_ , thought Cross dismally as he watched his only hope skid across the concrete to clatter to a stop at the raised barrier on the edge of the roof.

Mercer laughed, "I've been so... _frustrated_ lately, Cross," he stood up and let his tentacles flip Cross onto his back, driving the wind from his lungs at the rough treatment, "Aren't you glad you get to help? Don't worry," now Cross could see Mercer's wicked grin beneath his hood, "I'll make you enjoy it."

"Go jump in a rotor blade you goddamn motherfucker!" spat Cross, struggling against the seemingly unbreakable grip of Mercer's tentacles.

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth I might toss you into one," threatened Mercer, one hand growing into a large terrifying claw.

Cross was too furious to be scared though, anger burned in his belly like a fire in dry brush, consuming everything it touched. How dare Mercer think he'd just take this like some kind of bitch! He was Robert-fucking-Cross and he wasn't going to take this laying down! The tentacles were wrapped securely around his chest and legs, one arm was bound to his chest...but the other...

At the moment Mercer was crouched by his legs, claws cutting through his belts one by one. The bastard was _grinning_ as he worked. Cross couldn't hold back his growl. That just made Mercer laugh as he adjusted his tentacles around Cross's legs. They unwound and slithered down to instead grab his ankles so Mercer could grab his pants and rip them down.

Cross let out a variety of creative curses before another tentacle wrapped around his mouth to gag him, "Shut up," said Mercer, reaching forward to fondle Robert's flaccid penis, with his non-transformed hand thank god, "Remember what I said?" he asked, looking up to meet Cross's glare with his own icy blue stare, "That I'd make you enjoy this? I meant it, you'll be begging me to come before this is all over."

Cross's reply was muffled by the tentacle-gag, but his eyes got the message across well enough. He didn't _want_ to enjoy this dammit! He wanted to rip Mercer into tiny little pieces and then toss him in the ocean for the fish to eat. His furious glare only seemed to encourage Zeus further because he shivered and leaned down to run his tongue, fuck how long was that tongue, over Cross's penis. He moaned against his will, sound silenced by the gag.

"That's more like," said Mercer, mouthing along his cock, tongue flicking out to swirl around the head and tease the tip, "Though that gag does get in the way of me enjoying your slutty noises...so let's just get rid of that..."

Cross let out a slew of vulgar curses as soon as the tentacle slipped away and almost choked on all of them as Mercer sucked his dick all the way into his mouth. He couldn't stop the groan that reverberated through his chest, feeling himself grow hard in Mercer's slurping hot mouth. The virus's hands ran up under his shirt to pinch and roll his nipples until they ached, just adding to the stimulation wracking Cross's body.

Mercer laughed and pulled back, making a wet popping sound as the cock slid free from his mouth, "Now it's my turn, it's only fair, am I right?"

Cross didn't say anything as Mercer got to his feet and casually walked over to stand by his head. There! At last! Cross's free arm whipped out and pulled Zeus's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to his back with a surprised grunt. The tentacles around Cross relaxed and he tore his way free. He didn't think about running to get his launcher, and he didn't think about running to the door to escape. Actually, he didn't think very much at all, his rage was so complete that all he heard in his head was the buzzing of a thousand angry bees. He tackled Mercer as the other man got to his knees, knocking him back down again and pinning down his shoulders to snarl in his face, "Fuck you, Mercer!" snarled Cross, "I'm going to fuck you up so bad your whore of a mother will never take work again!"

"The fuck does that even mean..." muttered Mercer.

"Shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will."

What hope did he have against Mercer's superhuman strength? The virus pushed him back enough to punch him square in the chest. All the air was driven forcefully from his lungs and he was propelled backwards until his knees hit the edge of the roof. Oh god. Oh jesus. Oh fucking hell he was going over. A few thoughts zipped through his head all at once. Thank god I'm going to die before Mercer rapes me. Oh fuck no I don't want to die with my cock hanging out of my pants. No fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm going to die with my cock out! His armed flailed in the air for purchase as he slowly keeled backwards over the short little wall and to his certain death.

Then, at what seemed an almost casual pace, a hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back up and tossing him face first onto the ground. Cross took in a deep gasping breath, heart beating so fast he thought he was going to die like a frightened rabbit. For a few hair raising seconds he forgot he was sharing the roof with a genetically mutated virus that wanted into his pants.

He was then reminded of that when he was flipped over onto his back to stare up into said virus's glaring face, "I see foreplay bores you," hissed Mercer, "Fine by me, we'll get started if that's what you really want!"

Cross tried to push him off but it was like pushing at a brick wall and Mercer easily ignored his feeble attempts at escape, instead wrapping the tentacles around his chest and arms while he removed Cross's pants the rest of the way and tossed them aside. With both of his arms strapped to his sides Cross saw any hope fading into obscurity. He was well and truly fucked now. Goddammit why'd he have to say fucked?

Mercer sat back on his heels, a wicked smirk plastered on his face as he stared down at Cross, "Don't worry though, I still plan on keeping my promise..." a tentacle waved in Cross's face mockingly before sliding down between his legs and wrapping around his dick.

He grunted as it began to squeeze and stroke far more efficiently than any hand ever could, it seemed warm and slick, almost like the world's longest tongue was wrapped firmly around his cock. Tiny little tentacles broke off from the thick main one and started to tickle and tease the head, slipping in and out of the slit on the top and making him moan.

Mercer laughed, watching him with hungry blue eyes, "That's right Cross, you fight it but you know you want it, look at how hard you are already...bet you'll get even harder when I do...this!"

Cross started to scream as something wriggled inside him and was cut off by another gag. Mercer was laughing like a maniac as he pushed and stretched Cross with another tentacle. The intrusion wriggling inside him brushed and prodded at his prostate, almost driving him completely insane. Precome dribbled from his cock and over the tentacle wrapped around him, fuck he was so hard it hurt.

His mind was in a lust induced fog, so he missed the victorious smirk Mercer shot him when he made a sound of loss through the gag as the tentacles in his anus slipped out. The gag was removed as Zeus grabbed his thighs and lifted him up slightly, throwing his legs over his shoulders to press the head of his cock against his hungry hole.

Cross pressed his hips forward, trying to force him in and let out a frustrated grunt when Mercer grabbed his hips and forced him to hold still, "Nah-ah-ah," he said, tentacles giving his erection an almost painful squeeze in time with his words, "I want to hear you say you want it first."

"I..." Cross grit his teeth together and choked back the words, how had Mercer gotten him this bad?

"So...you don't want it...?" that blunt head pressed as if to enter and then pulled back.

"Don't!" gasped out Cross as he felt the cock retreating.

"Say it!" Mercer's voice was quiet but intense, sending shivers through Cross's body.

Cross let out a defeated groan, "P-please...fuck me..."

"Pathetic," sneered the virus, "You expect a good hard fuck for _that_?"

"You fucking bastard you just...just wait until..." Cross's chest heaved with both anger and sexual frustration, "Goddammit I want you to fuck me now! Please!"

Mercer stared down at him, apparently thinking about it with a look of horrid glee on his shadowed face, "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get for now, it'll have to do."

Cross arched off the ground as the younger man thrust into him forcefully, "Fuck yes!" gasped out Cross, hands scratching against the ground beneath him.

Mercer groaned as he pushed in as far as he could go, "God, you're tighter than a 13 year old virgin..."

"Oh fuck, stop talking you stupid dipshit..."

The virus glared down at him and rolled his hips, "I'm hurt. You only want me for my body?"

Cross grunted and pushed back against him, "That's all you have to offer, Mercer, now I'd suggest you get fucking if you don't want me talking."

The virus took his words to heart and wasted no time in starting up a brutally hard pace. Cross's mind was wiped blank as he felt Mercer's dick slamming in and out of him, rubbing up against that spot with every move and making his own erection, still covered in slick tentacles, to twitch. Fuck fuck fuck fuck he couldn't think anymore! His shirt was riding up his back and ever thrust sent him scrapping along the rough concrete, but if anything that just made him more aroused, pushed him closer to the edge.

That delicious scrape, the wet slapping of skin, those endlessly pulsating, twisting, turning, flicking, prodding tentacles.... he reached up and fisted his hands in Mercer's jacket. He wasn't aware of it but he cried out the virus's name as he rolled against each thrust, "Alex...ah! Ah! Yes, there! Harder! Fucking...more!"

Mercer looked down at him with a feral grin, "You whoreson, after this every other fuck will feel like nothing to you..."

"Yes...yes..."

"You'll just picture me...now all you can dream about is me..."

"So close goddammit, more!"

Mercer shut up and adjusted Cross's hips so he could move in deeper, pounding against his prostate with renewed fervor, "Ah yeah..." he breathed, throwing his head back.

Cross felt his orgasm lashing about in his spine, searing through his belly and then halting there, making him moan in frustration. He was so damn close...he just needed...one little push.... Mercer leaned down and pressed their lips together in a ferocious violent kiss, tongue forcing it's way into Cross's mouth, fucking him in time with his hips. That was it. He arched and pulled away from the kiss to yell out Mercer's name as he came, semen shooting out over his own clothed chest and the tentacles still wrapped around him.

"Oh fucking hell...!" panted the virus as Cross tightened around him, pulling his own orgasm free before he was even ready for it.

Cross grunted as Mercer collapsed over him, lightly teething at his neck, "...Get off me..." now that his body was cooling down he just felt sweaty, sticky, and disgusting.

"Mmm, this was fun," breathed Mercer, sitting up and pulling out of Cross, "I promise we'll do it again."

"Don't you dare!" snapped Cross, pushing himself up with a pained groan, "I'll fucking castrate you."

Mercer stood up and stretched, cracking his back before reaching down to tuck himself back into his jeans and zipping them up, "I'd like to see you try, enjoy the rest of your night." The virus gave him a mocking salute and ran off the edge of the building, disappearing into the night.

Cross grit his teeth and very slowly got to his feet, whole body aching from the hard fuck he'd just received. He didn't bother trying wipe himself clean as he pulled on his pants and hobbled over to his launcher to put it back on his arm. Fuck this, he wasn't going to sit on this roof sweaty and covered in his own cum. He was going home to take a shower and sleep the next day away.

Like he did every time Mercer gave him a rooftop surprise.


End file.
